The Strawberry Quik Seduction
by AnitaRez
Summary: What happens when Sheldon surprises Amy in a most unexpected place?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Just a little Shamy idea that came up during a chat. Lots of thanks to the Brunette Brigade for trusting me with this idea for my first fan fic and being my betas. Tensor - A multitude of thanks for also being my beta and all the wonderful suggestions that you made especially since I used them.**

**Disclaimer: The Big Bang Theory and it's characters are owned by Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady. I envy them.**

* * *

"_Ever thine ever mine ever ours" – Ludwig van Beethoven, The Third Letter_

He never meant for it to happen. In fact, he'd been wanting to keep it from happening a bit longer, until he had done more research because he wanted it to be perfect. Now it was too late.

_**Earlier in the day...**_

Leonard looked at the text on his phone from Penny.

**'You need to stall Dr. Whack-a-doodle.'**

To say Sheldon would go ballistic when Leonard told him they would be home late was an understatement. Leonard knew this would earn him a third strike and he did not want to have to take the class again.

There's only one thing I can think of that Sheldon would understand….

"What do you MEAN you need to make a stop before we head home?" Sheldon Cooper asked his roommate/best friend Leonard Hofstadter. "Tonight is date night with Amy Farrah Fowler. I've never been late before and I certainly don't intend on being late tonight!"

"Maybe you should find another way home then," Leonard shot back. "I'm sorry if my needing to pick up an inhaler for my asthma inconveniences you but I can't find my spare."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "You left it at Penny's the last time you and she decided to have a "coitus marathon". Wait - please don't tell me you used it all up that night?!"

"No, Sheldon," he said, rolling his eyes. "First, we weren't having a "coitus marathon". Second, Penny was showing me some of the stunt moves she learned on the set of her tv show and she knocked it into a glass of wine."

Leonard was hoping his roommate wouldn't catch on to the lie. While Sheldon was unable to tell the simplest of lies, Leonard didn't have any problems doing it. In fact, he was more than happy to tell a white lie or two to Sheldon if it helped out Amy's plan for their date night. Unbeknownst to Sheldon, Amy had enlisted their friends in her plan to seduce him. Four years was long enough and everyone, especially Amy, was tired of waiting for him to be ready.

_I wish I knew what Penny had planned out, but I know she'll tell me later. Whether I want to know or not._

"Look, you'll only be five minutes late at the most," Leonard told him. "Why don't you text her and explain the situation. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Fine," Sheldon huffed.

A minute later he had his response. 'Due to me reducing the number of cigarettes he's allowed, Ricky was a little extra ornery this afternoon so I'm running a few minutes behind myself. I'll see you at 7:05. - A'

"See, she's fine with it," Leonard said.

"I suppose," said Sheldon, "but no later than 7:05."

"Understood," said Leonard, smiling to himself.

"Damn it!" Amy swore. She had gone to put Sheldon's glass of Strawberry Quik on the breakfast counter in his apartment and tripped over Raj's dog, Cinnamon, spilling the drink all over her outfit and the floor. She checked the time - 6:30. She had thirty-five minutes to clean up the floor and figure out what to do about her clothes.

"I'm so sorry, Amy!," said Raj. "Emily and I will clean up everything. Do you want us to go to your apartment for more clothes?"

"We don't have time. I'll take care of the floor if you'll go get me more clothes." Amy said trying not to drip more Strawberry Quik on the floor.

As soon as Raj, Emily and Cinnamon left Amy stripped off her outfit praying no one walked in on her and the secret lingerie she only shared with Victoria. Of course, she was hoping she'd be sharing it with Sheldon tonight but that was the last thing on her mind.

She cleaned up the floor, checked the rest of the kitchen for any other spills, grabbed her clothes and one of Sheldon's bathrobes and went to the bathroom to wash up. Knowing she had a few extra minutes before Sheldon got there she decided to take a quick shower. She couldn't very well seduce him smelling like Strawberry Quik, could she? She laughed to herself thinking maybe she should. After all, he loved his Strawberry Quik and maybe if she smelled like it he'd transfer those feelings to her. Shaking her head at this outrageous thought she stepped into the shower.

"So what are you and Amy doing for date night?" Leonard asked pulling up in front of the building.

"Dinner and a movie of her choice," Sheldon said. "I'm hoping it won't be anything too hippy dippy but she wouldn't tell me what we'd be watching. Just told me she wanted to 'surprise' me which I find strange because she knows how much I loathe surprises."

"I'm sure she won't pick something she knows you hate," Leonard told him opening the door to their building. "And you even have a minute to spare. It's only 7:04."

"That will leave me a minute to walk up the stairs and I have to brush my teeth before she gets here," said Sheldon.

"Well, have a great date night. I'm spending the night at Penny's," said Leonard as Penny opened her apartment door.

"Hey, sweetie. Hey, Moonpie!" she said to the guys.

"Penny, how many times do I have to tell you only my Meemaw can call me Moonpie?" Sheldon said getting out his key and opening the door to his apartment.

Amy cut off the shower and started drying herself as quickly as possible. She was so deep in thought when she pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the shower she didn't notice the bathroom door opening at the same time.

The last time Sheldon can remember his jaw dropping like this was when Amy spoiled 'Raiders of the Lost Ark' for him. She helped him close it that time but this time she was too frozen in shock to do anything but stand there.

After a minute Sheldon said, "A...a...Amy? Wha...What are you doing in my bathroom? And why are you...NAKED?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: A huge thank you to all of those that have read and reviewed the first chapter. It really means a lot to me. Special thanks again to the Brunette Brigade.**

**Disclaimer: The Big Bang Theory and it's characters belong to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady. Lucky ducks.**

* * *

"_Mastering the art of seduction gives one a great power, and like any power, it's to be wielded with responsibility…." - Mike Norton_

Before Amy could say or do anything, Sheldon was gone and she heard a door slam. Assuming he went to his bedroom, Amy grabbed the robe and followed him. She knocked softly on his door.

"Sheldon? May I come in?" Not hearing an answer she slowly opened the door.

Sheldon was pacing back and forth mumbling under his breath. Amy stood there a moment waiting for him to acknowledge her. Realizing he appeared to be in his own little world, Amy stepped into his path. Sheldon continued his pacing so lost in thought he almost knocked her down in the process before grabbing her arms to keep her from falling. This seemed to bring him out of his daze and he looked at Amy as if seeing her for the first time.

Amy stood completely still while Sheldon looked at her. She knew any slight movement or sound would probably cause him to run away again.

His gaze roamed from where the robe slightly pooled around her feet to her eyes. How he loved looking in those green orbs.

Slowly he ran his hands up and down the arms of the robe. Amy shuddered.

"Why are you wearing my robe? And why were you…" Sheldon gulped. "Naked?" he whispered.

"I spilled Strawberry Quik all over my outfit" she said looking down and blushing. "I didn't have time to go home and change so I figured I could take a quick shower before you got home. I know you hate people going in your dresser, I saw your Friday pajamas laying on your bed and figured you wouldn't mind me borrowing the robe until I could wash my clothes."

Sheldon nodded. "Obviously it was the most logical solution."

He couldn't stop looking at her in his robe. She hadn't had the chance to tie it so the only thing holding it closed were her crossed arms, which he was still rubbing.

He had rubbed them hard enough that the robe gaped in the front, right above her chest. Looking at the smooth expanse of skin he had a sudden urge to trace a line from her lips down to her breasts.

Amy heard his breath catch and looked up. She saw him staring and licked her lips. He suddenly brought his head up so they were staring into each others eyes. He lowered his eyes to her lips, wondering how they would taste.

Sheldon gently pulled her so her body was flush with his. He didn't care anymore if Amy felt how aroused he was; he wanted her to know how much she excited him.

Running his fingers through her hair, he lowered his lips to hers. Her lips were soft and yielding. He lightly nibbled her bottom lip; she groaned and slid her hands under both of his shirts.

When Sheldon shifted his head ever so slightly, Amy thrust her tongue into his mouth while lightly raking her nails down his back. That was all the encouragement Sheldon needed.

He broke off the kiss, pulling back just enough to see the desire in her eyes matching his own. Bringing his hands to her shoulders he slowly pushed the robe off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

He inhaled sharply. She was stunning. Her breast were full and round, her nipples jutting out due to her aroused state. They were just as he'd been imagining for the last several months, most recently in the shower that morning. He grew even harder, his pants straining.

His fingers lightly trailed a line from the middle of her chest, under her breast until he was cupping it in his hand. He squeezed it gently and Amy threw her head back gasping.

Lowering her head, she used her hand to lift his chin until she was gazing straight into his eyes, now deep blue with desire.

"It appears to me that someone is wearing too many clothes," she said softly. She grabbed the bottom of both of his shirts and pulled them over his head, tossing them aside.

Placing a light kiss on his lips she murmured, "Now, how to go about getting the rest of you undressed…."

Sheldon gulped and started unbuttoning his pants. Amy put her hands on top of his to stop him.

"Don't you dare," she said moving his hands away. "You undressed me so it's only fair that I get to undress you. I'm just trying to figure out the best way to do it."

Sheldon looked at her, confused. "I don't understand. There's only one way to get them off and I'm quite certain you know how to do that."

She smiled coyly at him and said, "When I say best I mean most fun. For ME."

Still looking at him, she slowly undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor. Her eyes roamed over his chest and down to the bulge straining to be let out of confinement.

Running her hands around the waistband of his briefs she glanced up and saw his eyes were closed and his breathing ragged.

She slipped her hands between the fabric and his skin and slowly pushed them down until they joined his pants.

_Oh my…. I think it's time to retire Gerard…._

She looked back up at Sheldon's face and cupped his jaw with her hand. He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

Putting her arms around his neck, she stood on her tiptoes and brought her lips to his in a searing kiss. He moaned and lowered her to the bed.


End file.
